


[PODFIC] When Ladies Punch (Up) by Missy

by joyinrepetition



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [18]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s, Family, Feminist Themes, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic and podficced works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's summary:Wednesday has wanted to go to her mother's women's group meeting for ages. But when fate dictates that she finally attend both Addams women end up serving the whole group a lesson in acceptance.Recorded for Podfic Broken Telephone 2017





	[PODFIC] When Ladies Punch (Up) by Missy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Ladies Punch (Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840261) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



> I loved the podfic before mine in the chain so much it was ridiculously hard to find one to follow. Thank goodness for those Addams ladies, who would also be wonderfully intrepid girl reporters or superheroes if they had the inclination. 
> 
> Big thanks to Missy for permission to record this fic!

cover art by joyinrepetition.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/coe3qs59cda4iax/when_ladies_punch_up.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12:20   
---|---


End file.
